Sunrise
by xjustsilverx
Summary: [Riku/Sora] Sequel to Practice. Just a little fluff for anyone who wanted things to go a little further in Practice... ^^


[Title] Sunrise  
  
[Pairing] Riku/Sora  
  
[Notes] Sequel to Practice. Just a little piece of fluff for everyone (including myself) who was hoping the last fic went a little further. Little further, mind you, it's not a lemon or anything. Still, it's the first time I've ever gone into that much detail about a kiss *blush* so.helpful comments please? Also, while this is supposed be a sequel it almost seems more like a part 2.maybe if anyone's interested, I'll try to turn it into a chapter fic?  
  
[(Lazy) Disclaimer] Don't own, don't sure, on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora yawned. Ahead of him, beyond the shadowy, early-morning jungle, he could hear waves crashing against a rocky shore. As he made his way toward the sound, his thoughts drifted to the boy he hoped to find there.  
  
The two kisses he and Riku had shared the day before had been fairly chaste; too soon they had been interrupted by approaching footsteps, and had to spring apart at their friends' intrusion. Now Sora touched his tongue lightly to his lips, blushing slightly and imagining what the kisses could have been uninterrupted. If only their friends had given them a little longer to be alone together. Instead, the little brunette had gone to bed that night with his head buzzing.  
  
He had always thought Riku liked Kairi. He had always thought that was whose attention they were fighting for in their occasional friendly rivalry. But now Sora suspected that Riku had been fighting for *his* attention. And Sora wasn't sure anymore whose attention he himself had wanted. The boy had always assumed he would fall in love with Kairi, that maybe he was in love with her and just didn't know what love felt like. Except.except, he had never felt anything for Kairi like what he now felt so strongly for Riku. What he suspected he had felt deep down for the silver-haired teen for longer than he would like to admit. Sora yawned again. It was all too complicated for first thing in the morning; he just wanted to forget about Kairi for a little while and find Riku.  
  
Pausing at the edge of the trees, Sora found the silvery-haired boy perched on the edge of a rock overlooking the ocean, quietly watching the waves. The older boy stood, brushing sand from his pants. Grinning mischievously, Sora slipped back into the shade of the trees, lying in wait for his friend.  
  
Unaware of the boy lurking in the shadows, Riku walked calmly into Sora's trap. Springing from the trees, the younger boy tackled his friend, sending them into a tangled heap on the sand. "Mm, why do I get the feeling we've done *this* before?" Riku asked, wrapping his arm around Sora's waist and pulling the boy closer. The silvery-haired boy kissed him softly, both sea- green and sapphire eyes flickering closed with pleasure. The older boy's tongue pressed lightly against Sora's lips, gently prying them apart. Slowly, the Riku ran his tongue around the inside of Sora's mouth. When he finally released the other boy's lips, the teen was breathing heavily.  
  
Sora opened his eyes reluctantly, as if afraid of waking from a good dream. The other boy's sea-green eyes were filled with an emotion that Sora couldn't interpret. Then Riku was kissing him again, and his eyes had closed on the cryptic expression. As if the older boy had memorized Sora's mouth with the first kiss, he seemed to know exactly where to press his tongue to send little shivers of pleasure down the copper-haired boy's back. Gently sucking the boy's lower lip, Riku pulled back for air. Sora tucked his head under the older boy's chin, Riku's heart beating softly in his ear.  
  
"Riku," Sora started, "I." He stopped. What did he want to say? That he was in love with him? But he didn't want to rush into something like that, hadn't really even thought about what love was. He wanted at least to tell him how his whole body came alive when the older boy kissed him. How his kisses tasted like something so familiar that he couldn't quite remember. How he never wanted move from the comforting warmth of the boy's chest and the gentle thudding of his heart.  
  
Resting one hand on the small of Sora's back, Riku let his other hand slide up to bury itself in the boy's messy, reddish-brown hair. Sora slid his own arms around Riku's waist, pressing himself even tighter to warm, firm body of the older boy. "Riku, I." Sora tried again. When he still didn't finish, Riku laughed softly.  
  
"It's ok," he told the boy, kissing him lightly. Sora pouted, still trying to turn the emotions he felt into words. Unable to resist the adorable pout on the brunette's lips, Riku kissed him deeply. The older boy's hands slid under Sora's shirt, caressing the bare skin of his back.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you," Sora moaned softly.  
  
"I think," Riku murmured between smaller kisses, "I've always," their lips met and separated, "been falling," he sucked the boy's lower lip again, "in love with," he placed a final kiss on the boy's mouth, "you." This time, when Sora searched the boy's blue-green eyes, he was surprised by a look of pure contentment. For once, Riku could dream of no where he would rather be than that tropical-morning sunrise.  
  
Owari.  
  
  
  
[ JS ] 


End file.
